


Those Damn Totoro Boxers

by PixieUnicorn



Category: Phan, Video Blogging - Fandom, dan and phil, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieUnicorn/pseuds/PixieUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those damn Totoro boxers were the only thing in the way of Dan's hand...<br/>My first proper Phanfic so I hope it's good!! :)<br/>Smutfic, oral M/M sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Damn Totoro Boxers

**Author's Note:**

> Er hi! This is my first attempt at a Phanfic, let alone smut so enjoy! :)

I gazed longingly at Dan's face. That perfect face. His deep chocolatey eyes that melted my heart, his beautiful nose and those lips... Those seductive, pink, luscious lips that just hypnotise me every time I look at them. I was lost in an endless train of thought just staring at Dan.....

"Phil!! Phil?? PHIL!!!!!!" Dan shouted at me, as I realised he was standing directly in front of me. I suddenly snapped out of my train of thought. "Sorry gorgeous, what do you want?' I said with a smile. I saw Dan's perfectly defined cheeks turn a light shade of crimson, as they always do when I call him gorgeous. He gave me a slight yet adorable smile and said "Do you know where my Totoro boxers have gone? You wore them last." I slapped him playfully on the arm "I don't know. You'll have to find them." I winked at him and slowly walked towards the door. As I was leaving, Dan shouted "You're wearing them now, aren't you?" I smirked and said "Maybe I am...."

He heftily rose from where he was sitting and followed me into my bedroom. I felt his soft, warm hand on my waist as he seductively slipped his arm around me. He then whispered into my ear "Well, I'm gonna have to get them off you then, aren't I?" I felt a sudden tightness in the front of my already tight jeans.

Dan grabbed my collar and dragged me over to the bed, he then stared at me for a second before throwing me down aggressively. His stunning chestnut eyes scrolled over my body slowly as I helplessly lay on the bed. Slowly, he kneeled down in front of me, his silky hair flopping in front of his face. "You've been a bad, bad boy haven't you Phil?" He murmured, sending shivers down my spine and making my member throb even harder. Dan then crawled over my legs and smoothly yet slowly undid the button on my tight jeans, letting my throbbing erection free. I watched him whip my jeans off in one swift motion and toss them to the side of the room.

I reached up to try and remove Dan's top, desperate to see his breathtaking body, but he pushed me back down again before I had a chance. "Not yet babe. I gotta punish you first!" Dan breathed heavily as he began to rub my ever hardening crotch; making me release a strong moan. Those damn Totoro boxers were the only thing in the way of Dan's hand...

"Please, just take them off Dan, please" I begged. He bit the bottom of his perfect pink lips and moved his hands towards the rim of the underwear either side of my waist. He hooked his thumb under either side and began to slide the underwear extremely slowly down my long legs. I watched my erection spring up, desperate to be tended to. Dan aggressively tossed the boxers to one side, and that's when I notice that he was hard too. He eyed up my member with a hunger in his eyes. He licked his lips, and I knew what my 'punishment' was going to be.

He began to delicately lick the end of my penis, grinning as he saw how much I was struggling to keep it in. He then took it into his mouth as I moaned in desperate pleasure, he flicked his tongue violently against the end of my dick, causing a long string of progressively louder moans to escape my mouth.

"OH FUCK YES DAN!" I screamed loudly as I released into his beckoning mouth. He swallowed it smoothly and let out a raspy moan of delight.

"I'm so glad I stole those Totoro boxers Dan..."


End file.
